nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Worlds
Infinite Realities, Infinite Possibiiiiiiilities. There is virtually a limitless number of possible worlds. Here is a list of some of these worlds (and dimensions). Note: Do not add any world from any cartoon, video game, or comic book. This is made entirely for OC worlds. Dig A cracked opened planet of supposedly infinite resources. Dig's core seems to produce an endless amounts of various types of energy. The energy instantly solidifies into various materials, such as precious metals. This causes the planet to constantly expand, and if it were not for the endless mining, excess parts of the planet being thrown off into it's asteroid ocean, or the miners directing the flow of energy, life would be almost impossible to thrive here. Dig is inhabited by a variety of different creatures (mostly imported), but the only sentient life form are the Digmen, human-like beings with pointed ears and green eyes. Digman are named so because they never stop mining the planet for it's priceless resources. The Digmen are divided into several nations and coalitions, and they don't always get along. Due to constant alien invasion, the Digman have become much more militaristic. Dig often finds itself under alien attack, but rarely from it's own dimension (the asteroid sea is almost impossible to traverse). The invaders are often alien races from other dimensions. Heck A cloned Earth. Heck was created to be a prison planet, hence the name. Over the years, a large amount of human criminals and reprobates have been dumped here. Sometimes locked in maximum security holding facilities, and sometimes left to their own devices. The only edible food is found in the prison compounds, so free-roaming "prisoners" often raid them for food and other resources. A number of savage gangs have risen and fall over the planet's history. The planet has also recently become home to a number of mutant and alien beasts. Toxic A planet almost entirely covered in a sea of toxic filth. All non-toxic life forms live on the very few land masses, and giant moving cities that walk through the murky poison. Umar A planet that orbits a weird white sun. It's always night here, and the only light comes from either the bright moon, or creatures with bio-lumenescent. Several different clans of wolf-like sentients live here, but recently, human colonists from another world have begun to construct cities in certain spots of the planet. Du'Tarris Otherwise known as the Sea of Salt. Although it appears to be a giant coniferous forest covered in snow, said snow is infact frozen liquid salt. And the giant trees are actually a species of coral perfectly adapted to the environment. Despite these conditions there's evidence that there was once an advance civilization on Du'Tarris, since the planet is dotted with the remains of large machines, and abandon acrologies. Many interdimensional forces often build hideouts here, and rogues tend to "drop" people on the planet's surface. Since it often "snows" salt here, the planet has very little oxygen, making it impossible to breath without an oxygen supply. And eating the snow isn't a good idea since it's all salt. Despite these conditions, life does thrive, most of it coral based. The equator of Du'Tarris is mostly one big sea of sand, surrounded by walls of frozen salt. This is the home of the planet's vertabrate life, almost all of them belonging to the Dustfish family, a zoological curiosity. Many Dustfish species have migrated to the colder climates, and not only have managed to adapt and thrive, but also become top predator. Fauna & Flora Thorn Wolf - Coral Drake - Shelled Monkey - Neck Strider - Roughhide - Skamper - Emperor Brain - Dust Wasp - Salt Snake - Leviathan Salt Snake - The Strange Graveyard This very weird world got it's name from two factors. The graveyard aspect is because most of the planet's surface is literally covered in dead bodies. The Strange part comes from the fact that none of the bodies are human, they're all weird and odd aliens. The Strange Graveyard is as hostile as it is odd. Many remnants of vicious war-like aliens still prowl the planet, and all sorts of grotesque organisms roam the wilderness. The Strange Graveyard seems to be run by a strange race of aliens called Kravrats. The Kravrats are utterly inhuman and alien in appearance, appearing as strange floating jellyfish/mollusk/ammonite like creatures with spike-like growths. The Kravrats control various regions of the planet with a legion of clones of various fighters, composed of strange parasite-like creatures, and a race of beings completely covered in high-tech armored called the Beronz. Sentient Races Kravrats - Beronz - Symbio-Dolls - *'Parasite Clones' - Reip - Fauna & Flora The Line An interdimensional roadway. Klopside Llopside Qlopside The Contorted World A truly twisted world, living up to it's name. The Contorted world is what appears to be an Earth that has been radically (in more ways then one) altered. The planet's geography is both strange and chaotic. Many land masses float a couple miles above the ground. Water filled clouds cover many surfaces, rapid rivers of water float and snake through the air, thunderous maelstroms create walls of ocean, and floating slabs with odd gravity. The contorted world is a dangerous place. The planet is crawling with all sorts of hostiles: ferocious beasts, wild mutants, insane savages, cruel bandits, violent warmongers, corrupt governments, and vile aliens. War is very common on this planet. Races & Fauna Nephilim - Cotzum - The Cursed Ones - Factions Cotzum Republic - New Coalition of America - The Cursed Ones - Raiders - Nirvanna Dyl ShadowTears The Miserable Galaxy Amazon World A post-apocalyptic Earth, where all it's large cities have been completely covered in primoridal jungles. This world is teeming with all sorts of dinosaurs, and prehistoric creatures, including giant anthropods. But what earned this world's name is the fact that it's home to a wide variety of amazons, muscular woman with near superhuman strength. The amazons are greatly divided, either by tribe, clan, or even species. The intelligence of the Amazon's vary among the different groups, with some having primitive hominid intelligence, to being completely feral. There are some groups with true sapience, but they're also divided. Some want to return the world to normal, while some want to further "improve" the amazon race. As for how this once normal Earth became it's current state is a mystery, but there are strange technologies lying in the worlds that may give hints on to what happened. Some tribes whispered that in the forbidden wasteland, a large section covering the South-Western regions of what was once North America, there is an ongoing battle between multiple armies, and at the center of the conflict, lies the secret to the world's current state. Weirdside Weirdside is a giant Earth set more than 120,000 years in the future. An event in 2034 caused the planet to grow in size (without growing humanity in the process), and create "cracks" in it's dimensional fields. The planet has become a inter-dimensional hurricane. It constantly sucks in stuff from other dimensions. The Planet is an incredibly dangerous war world. It's crawling with all sorts of savage raiders, cannibalistic barbarians, violent marauders, unscrupulous militants, bloodthirsty mutants, wild beasts, inhuman aliens, and tyrannical warlords. Most infamous of these are the La'Cryma, Slivers, Greepers, Rockheads, and Gorliks. Weirdside is the ultimate post-apocalyptic world. Still despite the dangers, there are still good people here. Settlers who have learned to survive in the wilderness. And many powerful factions have vowed to protect the weak and innocent. The most powerful group on Weirdside is the Guard Military, and they're the planet's primary "good" guys. But they're not invincible, and GM causalities are often in the millions each year. Magic does exist here, but the planet didn't originally have a magical system to begin with, so it's magic is actually a bunch of different magic "systems", brought together, and mixed and mashed together. So in other words, magic can be useful, or it's just as likely to violently backfire. Factions Guard Military La'Cryma Solomon European Dominion S-Ranked Warlord Militias *'Bloodout' *'Black Angels' *'Dreadgolems' Hostile Groups *'Raiders' *'Scavengers' *'Marauders' * Barbarians * Bandits *'Militants' *'Traffickers' *'Earth Looters' Notable Factions *'Stack Rock Town' Domed Zone Factions *'Spinofang' *'Nolanders' *'Toxicity' *'Twisted Circus' *'Maidens of Blood' *'The Directorate' *'Crossbound Foundation' *'Siyori' Sentient Races Garden Variety Sentients Humans Velocin *'Verocin' - Wileep Toecu Vraldreep Cotzum Nomerr Abbe Lagente Frozhole Hokozoa Evkroy Sebozu Orlok Shaump Ooloop Clockwork Gnome Dinosaur Man Hostile & Violent Sentients (AKA. Tapers) Slivers Greepers Huagros Rockheads Kreevpers Krogoyles Raoiz Slegeeri Harux Balgriss Klumphs Skretek Xross Gresh Breesk Frang Drosstsire Pbrawn Stormshells Romps Jurell Orgs Bogres Grendels Ragreth Xiloust Craggers Vorn Screechers Omar Foxi Brolls Aclupi Silver Naga Pale Reavers Atlanteans Gorliks *'Thralls' *'Rord' *'Dracrozi' *'Drylu' *'Lavhitz' *'Allov' *'Sior' Rliglix Nephross Monsters Skalewolf - Hammerhead Rat -''' 'Gatling Raptor -' 'Tazzelwyrm -' 'Razor Skink -' 'Laser-Eyed Saucerhead -' 'Spiny Gekko -' 'Badger Shark -' 'Stone Dragon -' 'Burrowing Cerberus -' 'Scooping Maw -' 'Land Kraken -' 'Grass Prowler -' '''Vampires Slithering Ectofiend Horrifying Ball Squirming Mimic Loup-Garou Grinding Maw Crawling Demigod Fauna & Flora AshWaste Makai Shard Dynsornis Cel' Maia Geo Strange Earth Twisted Hearts Galaxy Dream Gaia The Lover's Garden Twisted Equestria Abyss NightMarsh Another planet in near complete darkness. Cold Heart Originally an Earth that was moved away from the Solar System. Comic Cartoon World At first glance, this world appears to be an ordinary cartoon-like Earth. But infact, this world is inhabited by superhero versions of various cartoon characters (Spongebob Squarepants, Fairly Oddparents, Rocko's Modern Life, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, etc). Likewise there are a variety of super-villain versions of unscrupulous characters from said toons. Pacific This bizzare world was once a normal Earth. Until a unknown phenomenon made almost all the water entirely salt water, and it now rains almost 24 hours a day. Tasty Beast Planet This massive world is filled with ferocious monsters, capable of destroying entire nations. And yet, each and every one of them is not only edible but incredibly delicious. People from across worlds come here to hunt the local fauna and flora, and use them as ingredients for various dishes. Unfortunately this planet is also the home world of the Wyrms, colossal sized beasts that can prey on animals a thousand times their size. Fauna Wyrms Tasty Beasts Flora Category:Location Category:Original Content